


No Sweet Goodbyes

by devilsduplicity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sacrifices himself for his son, but it isn't want he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweet Goodbyes

"Come on, Johnny-boy! I know this isn't your cup of tea, but I need... your...  _participation_."  
  
Every pause was accented with a harsh thrust of the hips. John was face-down on the dirty basement floor, scrabbling for some kind of purchase on the ground, but knocking over candles and jars of incense instead. He grit his teeth against the pain of Azazel entering him (he'd already been violated by that same sensation once, by way of possession, but this time was different -- left him feeling achy and sore). There was no way to block out the heated breath panting against his ear, or the noticeable rumble of vicious approval that kept bubbling up out of the demon's chest every time he hit a spot that made John twitch.  
  
"You can't play dead all night," Azazel was saying, his hands pressed into John's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the floor. Every time John tried to lower his hips to the floor and slink away, Azazel would push all the way in and hold there, grinding against the human man while jerking his body up into a more submissive position.  
  
Azazel reached forward and patted John on the head before drawing his hands back and locking them around the man's fleshy waist. Every time he thrust inward, he pulled John back, effectively impaling the other man on his (unnecessary, but entirely too fun to play around with) length. With each painful draw of heat and hardness, John felt himself slipping a little further off the deep end until, finally, Azazel hit something inside of him that turned his bones to mush.  
  
When John moaned pathetically against his own arm, Azazel knew he'd finally gotten him to the perfect balance of pain and pleasure.  
  
"You like that, Johnny-boy?" Another thrust, dead-on. "Why don'tcha tell me how much?"  
  
" _Fuck off_ ," John spat, fighting back every semblance of a moan that tried to claw its way out of his throat.  
  
"I thought we'd already established," Azazel said, pulling John tight against his body and sliding in all the way, "that that's  _exactly_  what I'm going to do." He started a series of shorter, sharper jabs that had John biting his lower lip simply to keep the sounds inside of him. Azazel was persistent, however; kept using every dirty trick in the book until, with a firm grip wrapped warm and snug around the other man's cock, he finally wrung a slovenly, wrecked moan right out of John's chest.  
  
"'Atta boy," Azazel hissed, his voice a cruel whisper tickling the edge of John's ear. "Just let go, I wanna feel you let go."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you," John said, the taste of blood from his own bit lip dancing on his tongue. "Your sorry ass is gonna  _burn_."  
  
Unaffected by this little tirade, the demon only laughed.  
  
"Say how much you love this."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Say how much you love this, or else your precious little Dean is going to die anyways."  
  
John swallowed thickly, ground his head into the rough concrete floor.

"I love this," he said in a small, pained voice.  
  
"You love  _what?_ " Azazel goaded, pulling out almost entirely, then surging forward and impaling John in one smooth motion.  
  
" _This_ ," John bit out.  
  
"Oh, come now, John. You'll have to do better than that."  
  
Every fiber of his being fought against the words that came rushing forcefully out his mouth.  
  
"Your  _dick_. I love your fucking dick!"  
  
"Yeah? What do you like about it?" Azazel started pulling out and pushing back in with an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
"I like how..." John had to bite his arm to keep from screaming a string full of obscenities. "... how big it is. How it fills me up."  
  
" _And?_ "  
  
"And... and how you fuck me. I love how you fuck me!"  
  
"Oh, such a good boy," Azazel said, and the compliment sounded like an insult, burned as hot as a fire poker stabbing into John's ribcage. The demon picked up his pace, thrusting harder, deeper, drawing on the carnality of humanity and manipulating the hunter's desire until John was a floundering mess being tossed around on the basement floor.  
  
John came first. Azazel made sure of it -- told him time and again how he wanted to feel John come undone around his cock. Azazel toppled over the edge soon after, not bothering to pull out but letting his seed spill inside the shivering human. He went on for what felt like an eternity, teeth burying into the back of the hunter's neck, bright yellow eyes wide open and mocking; and when he was done, he jerked John's head to the side, slid his tongue inside the exhausted man's mouth, forced him to look into the cruel gold of his inhuman irises.  
  
"There," he said, rocking languidly inside of the man, not bothering to pull out. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
John let his head fall to the ground, tried to contain all the shudders that wracked his body.  
  
" _Dean_ ," he finally croaked out around a tired throat.  
  
"Oh, yes. Our deal still stands. But..." Azazel pushed in again, a more concentrated thrust than the previous lazy movements. "... I'm not through with you just yet."


End file.
